


Love It Better

by Rina_san28



Series: Right For You 'Verse [2]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Amputee Joly, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Multi, SO MUCH FLUFF, Some mention of pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 16:16:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7625341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina_san28/pseuds/Rina_san28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Joly comes home from a hard day, Bossuet and Musichetta know just what to do to make him feel better. Joly couldn't ask for better partners.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love It Better

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is in the same universe as WMIRFY, but it's a few years further down the line. It can definitely be read separately. I just really got an itch to write JBM and when I saw this [this prompt](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/89476372300/both-parties-of-your-otp-or-all-of-your-ot3-are) I just had to write it as soon as humanly possible.
> 
> I hope this improves your day! Enjoy!

Joly limped down the hall to the flat he shared with his boyfriend and girlfriend, leaning heavily on his cane. He’d gone into work at the bakery early at the last-minute to cover for Éponine, who had woken up with the stomach bug that Gavroche had brought home from preschool the week before. That hadn’t been too bad, except that it seemed everyone in the world wanted to be at the bakery and every single one of them needed to make things very complicated. The icing on the cake was when the pressure dropped and his stump began to ache in anticipation of rain. He’d powered through, but he had also known that the pain was going to bite him in the ass later. Sure enough, by the end of his own shift, he had not only needed to rely on his cane, but he’d also had to have Grantaire help him onto the bus, as he couldn’t get up the stairs by himself. Valjean had taken one look at him and told him to take the next day off, and now all Joly wanted was to get into bed with Musichetta and Bossuet and sleep for a year. 

He winced as he unlocked the door and shoved it open, the movement aggravating his leg. Carefully, he stepped inside, pushing the door shut and relocking it before limping to his bathroom in search of his pain medication. 

“Joly?” he heard Musichetta call from the bedroom. 

“Hello, darling,” he called back. “I’m home!” He smiled as she walked out into the hallway and over to him. As soon as she was close enough, he took her hand, bringing it to his lips for a kiss. 

She smiled, and he basked in its glow. “I heard you had a rough day,” she said.

“Infinitely better now that I am in your glorious presence,” he said in return. Musichetta rolled her eyes fondly, but leaned down nonetheless to kiss him.

“Come on,” she said, pulling back. “I have your meds and tea in our room. You can take your leg off and rest.” Joly obediently followed her, sighing with relief as he finally sat on the bed, allowing himself to sink into the mattress. 

“You are marvellous,” he said, grabbing the pills. “How did I ever find you?”

“You didn’t,” Musichetta deadpanned, holding the glass of water out for him to grab, “Bossuet did when he tripped me into you.”

“Ah yes.” He swallowed the pills all in one gulp, shuddering a little at the sensation before continuing. “Memories. Speaking of our beloved boyfriend, where is he?”

“He’s picking up some food,” she said, settling next to him on the bed. “Grantaire texted us after you got on the bus. Seems like there were bad days all around.”

Joly reached up and ran a hand through Musichetta’s curls. “You guys, too?”

She nodded. “I failed that unit test for math and forgot about my sociology paper. Bossuet fell down a flight of stairs and then got caught in the rain while he waited for the bus.” 

“Yikes.” Joly grimaced in sympathy. “I’m sorry, Chetta, I know how hard you studied for that test.”

“I’ll survive,” she said. “Can I take your prosthetic off?”

“Please.” Musichetta crawled down the bed and tugged up the leg of his trousers so she could reach the top of the prosthetic. “Is Bossuet alright?” he asked as she got to work.

“Just a few bruises,” she said, setting the leg aside. “Nothing serious.”

They sat in silence for a moment as she removed the layers of socks from his stump and tossed them over to the laundry basket. Joly groaned and let his head tip back as Musichetta began to massage his aching knee and hip, helping to relieve some of the strain. 

They both looked up when the door to the flat opened. “Chetta? Joly?”

“Bedroom, love!” Musichetta called, taking care not to jostle Joly as she rolled off the bed. “I’ll come help you, hold on!”

Joly laid there, unmoving, and waited. It didn’t take too long for Musichetta to return, Bossuet in tow. Both carried trays, one of food and one of plates, drinks, and silverware. Joly grinned in delight when he saw what Bossuet had picked up.

“You got KFC!” he cried, sitting up and reaching for his boyfriend. “I knew I loved you for a reason!” 

Bossuet set the tray down and leaned into Joly’s arms, chucking. “Glad I could brighten your day. Hi, sweetcheeks.” Joly blushed and swatted him on the arm lightly in retaliation for the nickname. 

The three ate quickly, not saying much as they relaxed, each gaining strength and calm from the company of the other two. Joly spent most of the meal watching his partners - their eyes, their hands, their smiles - and wondered for the millionth time just how God had chosen him to be in the company of such angels. 

“Do you know what would make this better?” Bossuet said as they finished. 

“Puppies?” Joly suggested.

“No! Well, yes,” Bossuet said, tilting his head in consideration, “but that’s not what I was thinking.”

“What were you thinking, then?” Musichetta asked, an amused smile on her face.

“I was thinking…” The bald man did a drumroll on the footboard. “A blanket fort!”

Joly gasped. “I love it! Please, Chetta?” As one, both men fixed their girlfriend with puppy eyes and pouty lips.

The woman rolled her eyes at them, standing with the trays. “Go ahead and start building. I’ll take these to the kitchen and grab the laptop. We can have a movie night.” She exited the room to triumphant cheers from her boys.

Bossuet helped Joly shift himself more towards the center of the bed and handed him pillows to stack before going out to the living room to retrieve more blankets. Joly packed half of the pillows in a semi-circle around the head of the bed and the rest in a wall horizontally across the center before scooting up and using his left leg to shove the blankets and sheets on the bed down to allow himself and his partners to climb beneath them. Bossuet returned triumphant, his arms full of blankets. He tucked the ends of two of them in between the wall and headboard, then draped the other ends over the pillow wall and secured them with some of Joly’s medical textbooks. Musichetta came in with the laptop and handed it to Joly, who set it up as the she and Bossuet crawled into the fort with him.

“What movie should we watch?” Joly asked, opening up Netflix.

“There’s _Robin Hood_ ,” Bossuet said.

“Ooo, wait! _Emperor’s New Groove_!” Musichetta chimed in.

“What about _The Princess Bride_?” Joly scrolled down to their List. “That one’s a classic.”

“Yeah, let’s do that one,” Bossuet said as Musichetta hummed in agreement. 

Joly clicked _play_ and turned up the volume before settling back onto the pillows. Musichetta scooted down and curled up in a ball, resting her head on Joly’s lap, reaching across to take hold of Bossuet’s hand as he arranged himself so that Joly could tuck his head into the crook of his neck. 

“I love you,” Joly whispered, and as the sentiment was echoed back to him in soft voices, he knew that all was right in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr at [rina-san28](http://rina-san28.tumblr.com/).


End file.
